


I'll be there for you

by australet789



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I just want them to hug, Im here for marichat comforting each other, Marichat, they are the sad ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 07:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21193646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/australet789/pseuds/australet789
Summary: Sometimes when life hurts you, you need someone to be just there for you. No words need to be spoken.





	I'll be there for you

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a while since i wrote something. Not beta'd we die like (wo)men. I just want my kids to be there for each other.

He finds her under the rain.

It’s not difficult to recognize her, considering she is the only person out of her house in a day like this.

Well, her and him.

It’s not a coincidence he is out as well. He wanted to find her. He knew something was wrong. All previous days she had been quite, her smile had been forced around them and she flinched whenever someone got too close to her. Specially when he got close enough.

It hurt him, but he was far worried for her than his own heart.

He asked Alya about it but she couldn’t tell him anything. She only knew that she was busy. She was worried as well, but if Marinette wanted to stay silent, she was gonna respect that.

But he was Adrien and he wanted to know. Wanted to help.

So there he is now, under the rain as Chat Noir, looking at her.

Her eyes are closed, rather peaceful. But he can see the tears and can hear the silent sobs that are coming from her.

Chest thighten at the sight, he approaches slowly. He wants to hug her and tell her everything is gonna be okay, but he knows she doesn’t need that right now. He forces his steps to be loud enough for her to hear, for her to go away from him if that’s what she wants.

And then he is right next to Marinette. And he just stays.

Because he doesn’t want her to think that he is only there to prevent an akuma to happen. It is one of his fears, yes, but he has come for her, not for a butterfly sent by a maniac.

So he just stays. And waits for her to do the next move.

And he waits.

And he waits,

And he feels her move. And he closes his eyes.

He feels her fingers brushing his hand. A timid touch, a silent plea.

_‘Thank you. Please, stay’_

And he does. Because he will wait for her a whole life if he needs to.

He squeezes her hand. She leans her head on his arm.

They are going to be okay.

* * *

She finds him on her balcony. Technically, she finds him on her sun chair. 

The sun is dying and there’s a bit of wind. The weather is perfect for a walk with friends. But Chat is sleeping. And he is shivering. 

She knows he is having a nightmare. She has been dealing with them for the past few weeks. She is familiar with the cold sweats, the clenched jaw and the furrowed brow. 

What she is not familiar with is the sight of her partner suffering, his usual smile tuned upside down, a hiss leaving from it from time to time.

She knows he his having a nightmare but she doesn’t know what to do. She doesn’t know why he is here, why he has gone to her specifically. Has he been waiting for her? How long has he been there? Is she supposed to wake him up? 

A whimper leaves Chat’s mouth. Her mind stops overthinking and she just focuses on him.

She walks torwads him and checks if he is injured. She notices he has a pink rose in one of his hands, most of its petals falling to the floor.

Marinette sucks a breath. He was really looking for her. 

She takes the flower and goes back to her room. Tikki is watching her while she looks for a blanket. Marinette knows the kwami is judging her but she doesn’t mind right now. Future Marinette is gonna take care of that later. 

She puts the flower in the same vase she has the other rose: the first one Chat Noir has given to Marinette, the one he gave to her as an apology for breaking her heart, when he hadn’t know she has been lying about it. 

Shaking her head she goes back next to her partner. His breath is erratic and his hands are moving aound, reaching to something. 

_‘He probably wants the flower back.’_

Quickly, she covers Chat Noir with the blanket and sits next to him in the space she can find. She brushes the tears from his face and, softly, her hand is on his hair, her fingers running through it. 

She doesnt do more. She just keeps petting him, hoping he will calm down. 

So she waits. Minutes, hours, she doesn’t know. 

When he finally stops shivering, the night is very much settled.

Marinette sighs in relief seeing Chat breathing slowly. She stands up and streches a bit before heading towards her room. It may be the weekend but she needs stuff to do. 

She feels a clawed hand brush her wrist.

Marinette halts and turns her head towards where Chat is. Eyes open, his usual green eyes tinted with red - _‘probably for all the time he has been crying in his sleep’_\- he looks at her and silently begs. 

_‘Please, stay.’_

She looks at the superhero and her chest tightens at how miserable he looks and how afraid and ashamed he is for asking her to stay. Marinette shakes her head and smiles at him. With her head, she signs him to make space for her. Chat is surprised, but he complies. 

The designer lays next to him and getting under the blanket she opens her arms and waits. She feels him gasp and he is probably wondering if he is dreaming or not. But she still waits patiently. When he finally understands, his eyes starts watering again and he burries his head on her collarbone, inhaling sharply, drowning himself on her comfort. 

She hugs him back, nuzzles her cheek on the top of his head and runs her fingers, again, through his hair. 

She knows she can’t stop the nightmares, but she is going to be there for him as long as he needs to.

They are going to be okay.


End file.
